The present invention relates generally to tank sampling devices and particularly to such a device for taking a vertical sample of septic tank contents.
Proper maintenance of a septic tank entails periodic removal of the tank contents to assure proper operation of the tank and its associated drain field. As it is not possible to determine the amoung of sludge or suspended sewage in a tank by viewing same through the tank opening, tanks are sometimes unnecessarily pumped at considerable cost to the homeowner. Conversely, the homeowner will occasionally put off pumping of a septic tank permitting tank sludge to enter the septic tank drain field to destroy or at least inhibit the drain field's capability to desperse septic tank discharge and may require the laying of a new drain field at substantial expense.